Watch Me Catch You
by zulka
Summary: KxH. Kai and Hiromi are married with a son. After an accident and a phone call later, secrets begin to unravel drawing all the former team members back together for a not so happy reunion.


**Watch Me Catch You **

by: zulka

**Chapter 1**: You'll Crawl In The Dark

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Kai remembers many things as Tyson stands before him, after the brief beyblade battle, and is asking about Hiromi.

"I guess you guys are still together then, seeing as Gou is your son and I can't mistake those eyes. So is she here?"

In the deep parts of his heart, Kai actually feels something. He is loathing telling what has happened, especially now that the others have joined him. They all knew. They had all witnessed his plan come to fruition. He was aware that they had expected his relationship with Hiromi to end after their teenage years ended. Tyson had been as clueless as ever, not even realizing why he had started to treat Kai with resentment after he found out he and Hiromi were an item.

"So?"

The look in Rei's eyes was reproachful. He met them for a moment before looking to Max, who was questioning him in silence. Kenny was merely waiting for a response.

"She's fine."

"That's it?" Rei's tone of voice displeased Kai. "You took her away from us and then show up here expecting for us not to ask about her or for you not to give us an explanation? I don't think that's how it works."

"Woah Rei, calm down." Max surprised Kai and for a moment he let his guard down, thinking that perhaps the blond would somehow allow him to let him be and leave. But he was wrong.

"Is she here? If so we would like to see her, or get in contact with her. We missed her you know." None but Rei and he, caught the implications in Max's sentence.

"She's not present." Kai muttered.

"The least you could do is give us a number where to contact her." It was Kenny this time.

Tyson was confused, he felt the hostility coming from his friends and he wondered briefly why. Sure he himself had been upset when he found out that Hiromi was going out with him and later on when Kai completely took her away never to be heard from again. But why so much hostility?

"Woah, okay you guys. Yes we were all upset but it's been years and I'm sure Kai didn't do it on purpose."

Rei bristled, Max smiled thinly.

"Hey dad!" Kai was grateful for the interruption even if it meant he would meet Tyson's son.

The hostile atmosphere was broken for a moment.

"Did you see me?" Makoto was ecstatic, "I lost though."

Kai's mood brightened a bit. That meant that Gou had won.

"Haha, I didn't see the last part, I saw an old friend and wanted to catch him before he left. He was always good at disappearing." It was then that Makoto looked to Kai. "You must be the dad. You look exactly alike!"

Kai nodded. Gou had almost no characteristics from Hiromi, save for his eyes.

"Dad? Are we leaving?" Gou's steps had been so quiet that he missed them. He turned his head to look at him briefly. Gou was looking to Tyson and the others. Kai was not sure he knew who they were.

"Hey! Gou, I want a rematch!"

Gou regarded Makoto coolly and said nothing. "We're leaving right? Visiting hours will end soon." The last part he said quietly.

Rei watched the whole exchange between father and son closely.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"Another time." Gou muttered turning to go. Rei watched the boy and met his eyes for a moment, and for those few seconds he saw Hiromi. He had her eyes, same shade of reddish brown, size and shape except they were cold, empty and hurt.

"Your mom," he ventured to ask, "how is she?"

Gou looked at him in surprise, "You—you know her?"

Kai glared at Rei, Tyson didn't miss it but was at a loss. "Yeah, we kind of grew up together. All of us, since we were thirteen."

Gou looked to his father, questioning. Kai said nothing.

"Oh. She's—"

"Fine," Kai cut in, giving his son a guarded look. Rei's eyes narrowed briefly.

Gou snapped, "Why? Why do you do this?"

Max was startled and looked to Rei, who remained silent and bid him watch, perhaps they could learn something.

"That's enough." Kai's tone was forced, as if the boy had finally snapped the last of his patience.

Gou frowned, close to tears as he remembered his mother. "I hate you." He whispered harshly.

Kai flinched slightly.

"Hey," Tyson tried to intervene but Gou merely threw him a dirty look before turning to his dad again.

"You can't look at my dad like that!" Makoto yelled, outraged.

Gou threw him a disdainful look, it made Makoto even angrier. "Stay out of this. It's none of your business. Loser." The contempt in Gou's voice was evident and Rei was suddenly filled with visions of a young selfish arrogant Kai. The same Kai he had confronted years ago when he found out what his plans with Hiromi were. Kai had laughed then and told him to mind his own business.

"She's sick isn't she?"

Gou looked at him. He sneered. "Sick? Sick? No. My mom isn't sick. But then again…Maybe she is. Because if she wasn't she wouldn't do the things she does!" Rei could see the small tears forming in Gou's eyes as his voice rose with every word he was uttering.

"Enough!" Kai had yelled, making everyone turn to look at him. He grabbed Gou roughly by the collar and with his right hand grabbed his arm. "Keep acting this way and you won't see her today or tomorrow." He whispered harshly into the boy's ear. Gou instantly stopped moving. But he glared at his father with so much anger and hatred that Kai hesitated for a moment. "Go to the car."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Kai."

"This doesn't concern you Tyson. And you," He looked at Rei in particular. "stay out of my family's business."

Rei watched him depart, inside his blood was boiling.

"Rei!" Max whispered as he watched his friend follow Kai and Gou.

"How dare you?" Gou flinched as if Kai had slapped him.

"Why don't you tell them? If you guys are friends? Then maybe they can help!"

Rei listened, hiding behind a pillar that was at the entrance to the stadium. Things were not adding up. Something was definitely wrong with Hiromi.

"We are not friends." Kai whispered harshly and for the first time in his twelve years, Gou saw a crack in the perfect mask his dad always wore. There was weariness in his eyes that vanished as soon as he saw it. His anger returned.

"You want her to stay there don't you? You don't care, and if it was up to you, you would see her rot in that mental institution!"

Rei's eyes widened and he came out of his hiding place just in time to see Kai shove Gou inside the limo and climb in after.

He swallowed hard. There was no way…But how? His eyes hardened as he stared at the retreating limo. He would find out. Kai wasn't going to get away with this. Not this time.

* * *

><p>"<em>You thought I loved you, didn't you?" He sneered at her. "Why would I ever love someone like you? No, Hiromi. I never loved you. I never cared for you and I don't care for that child."<em>

"_No. You're lying!" she wanted him to admit to the truth. A truth that meant he did love her. A truth that would let her know that he cared about her. She could feel her tears forming in her eyes but if he was right, then she didn't want to cry in front of him. _

"_Tch. The one thing I have always wanted has been denied to me! So I thought, why not take her as a consolation prize? Idiot Granger loves her. So why not?"_

_She felt her insides constrict and a sickening feeling of nausea engulfed her._

* * *

><p>Her eyelids opened slowly. She stared at the white ceiling. She wondered what day it was. Was she still alive? She felt a slight pain in her arms and she lifted them up to see the white gauze covering her wrists.<p>

'Yeah,' she thought darkly. 'I'm still alive.'

The IV needle was dripping some clear fluid. The room was bare. She wondered what day it was. With a sigh she closed her eyes again.

"Mom?"

When she opened her eyes again she was met with brown eyes, cold brown eyes. She flinched slightly before realizing it was just Gou. She looked past him to find Kai resting near the door, his face an impassive mask. She wanted to laugh for some strange reason and before she could stop herself a pearl of laughter escaped from her lips. It took her awhile to realize it was her own.

"Mom!"

She immediately stopped and looked at Gou. His eyes were wild, and scared. She felt bad. Kai on the other hand, only gave her a dark look.

She looked at Gou again; he was merely staring at her with surprise. His hand, she watched, slowly touched her face and she felt dampness. Were his fingers wet?

No, she realized as a tear made its way across and to the tip of her nose, she was crying.

Gou continued to stare at her and very hesitantly wiped her tears away. "Don't cry mom." He told her softly. She could tell that his own eyes were becoming misty.

"I won." He told her softly. "Against Makoto, I saw his dad and some other people that said they were your friends."

'Tyson' Hiromi thought and her gaze flickered back to Kai. His eyes were narrowed.

"Go outside Gou." Kai whispered.

"No." Kai glared at Hiromi. "Tell me, what happened?" Hiromi asked Gou beseechingly. "Please…"

Gou felt uncomfortable. He stared at his mom, whose tears kept falling. He was sure she wasn't aware of them. Was his mother really crazy, as his father had told him on their way to the hospital? That couldn't be it. But something else bothered him, something that had him crying angry tears and ripped at his insides with such violence.

"I said," he paused. He didn't want to yell. "I won. Don't you care? Aren't you proud?" His words were low and Hiromi could discern the rage her son was trying to hide.

"What day is it?" she blurted out. She reached over and grasped Gou's shoulders. "What day is it!"

Gou frowned. He sneered. "It's past my birthday and the tournament was today. You do the math _Mother_."

Hiromi felt herself grow cold at his words. She let go of his shoulders. The sneer, the coldness, she never wanted Gou to be like that. His birthday, the tournament, and she realized that she had been out for at least three days.

It had been on his birthday. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Gou muttered as he looked at her gauze covered wrists.

"No! Gou, sunshine don't. Don't. Please don't." Hiromi managed to murmur through her sobbing. Gou stared at her then and saw the desperation in her eyes. One of her hands weakly clutched at his hand. "Please. Not like him. Don't look at me like that."

He frowned. What was she talking about?

"Mom calm down!" He told her but she wasn't listening. Her hysteria was rising. The doctors were going to come in soon if she didn't calm down. He didn't want them too. He didn't want his mom to be taken to that place again.

"Mom! Stop it! Please!" She wasn't sobbing anymore. No. She was on the verge of hysterics.

"Hiromi." He looked to find his Dad right next to him. He seemed upset. "Hiromi stop it."

Gou moved as he watched his dad occupy the space he had taken next to the bed.

"Hiromi…If you don't stop I will call them in here and I'll make sure that you stay at the clinic indefinitely. They won't let you see him then Hiromi. Not without me." She stilled immediately. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal, and Kai could tell that she was trying really hard to calm down. He smirked.

Were they talking about him? He wondered as he watched his mom glare at his dad. "Why are you so cruel?"

Gou barely caught her words and frowned.

"Gou go outside."

"But I-"

"Go now." He threw his dad a glare before walking out of the room. He sighed. 'Dad will probably take her to the clinic anyways.' He thought sourly.

He took his beyblade out and stared at the grey and blue. 'I won for you. But you seem to want to leave us.' His tears really did fall this time. They were not angry, like the ones before. They were bitterly sad, cold and salty.

-x-

When Rei arrived back, he saw that Mariah had joined them and his daughter Rin was currently in an argument with Makoto.

"Rei! Where did you go?"

Max noticed the severe expression on his friends face and frowned. Rei gave him a look that Mariah did not miss.

"Okay what's going on?" She asked as she stared at her husband.

"Nothing. I'll explain later. We should head out though. There are some things I need to take care of."

"Rin! Stop fighting. We need to go." Mariah called her daughter as she gave Rei a puzzled look.

"But mom!"

"Come along now."

"Fine." Grumbling Rin left Makoto but not before sticking her tongue out at him. Makoto frowned, first Gou and now Rin. Those kids needed help, serious help.

As Mariah left with Rin, Rei turned to Max "Gimme a call." He whispered making sure that neither Tyson nor Kenny heard.

Max nodded. As he watched Rei turn to Tyson he couldn't help the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Well, I had an emergency, but we'll see each other later Tyson." He tried really hard to keep his expression under control.

Tyson smiled. "Yeah. Of course. Later Rei."

"Hey Maxie!" Tyson called and it took him away from his dark thoughts for a moment. "Yeah?"

"So I was thinking, seeing as all of us are together again. What about a reunion?"

Max smiled. "Well… I don't know about the others but I like that idea Ty."

"Yeah! I was thinking that maybe we could convince Kai and maybe even Hiromi could come." Max watched Tyson as he continued explaining his plans. Hiromi. He remembered Rei's concerned eyes and he thought that perhaps a reunion at this time wouldn't be a good idea after all. Not after what he had witnessed between Kai and his son.

-x-

Hiromi watched Kai with wary eyes. He wasn't looking at her. He was merely resting against her bed with a pensive look on his face.

"I spoke with the doctor."

She didn't reply. She knew he was building up to something. He would tell her in due time. She had learned over the years that when he would talk, there was no need to interrupt. He would always get to the point, even if he started with something that seemed irrelevant. After all, it all connected somehow.

"He mentioned something about an abortion." He was looking at her now. His eyes were dark, dangerous. She swallowed. He knew. She knew that he knew. Damn that doctor. She knew she couldn't trust him.

"He didn't want to say anything. But he gave in. Actually, he made a mistake."

She looked at him again. He wasn't looking at her anymore but rather to her hands. He took hold of one with care. He was acting. She knew it. Their whole life was an act. A lie. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Congratulations Honey." He whispered as he gave a soft kiss to her bandaged wrist. "We're having another baby."

She paled. She snatched her hand away. He must be lying. Anything but _that._

"Did you try to do this," he looked to her wrists, "in the hopes that it would die?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes were stormy. "Well. Doctor Tanaka was rather, surprised. He said that it was a miracle the fetus survived considering the shock you put it through. Not to mention that it's rather easy for the body to miscarriage especially after one has an abortion."

"Not possible." Hiromi whispered. The damn pregnancy test she had taken had been negative.

"He mentioned something like that. He said that since its still within the 'all or nothing period' you could still lose it." His face was impassive, when she turned to look at him. His gaze snapped to her stomach. "They'll keep you here for a few more days to monitor it."

'Pregnant' Hiromi thought and panic began to rise inside of her, threatening to bubble over.

"But," Kai continued, "you haven't answered my question. Did you have an abortion last year?"

"Yes." Her voice was tiny, squeaky and she hated herself for it. His hand grabbed her wrist tightly and she yelped in pain. "Let go please." She asked but his grip only tightened.

"You're hurting me!" she almost screamed. He let go then, and moved away.

Hiromi knew he was angry. But she couldn't understand why. She didn't want to look at him. She could feel his gaze burning into her. "Go away." She murmured. She wanted to cry. Cry for herself and her unborn child, and for Gou. Her poor Gou. But she wouldn't do it in front of him. No, not in front of Kai. Never.

Kai watched her. Anger was simmering inside of him. "Why?"

She looked at him. She could tell from his stance, to his eyes that he was furious, furious perhaps because she had done something that went against him. She had done something without his consultation, without his approval.

"Because I didn't want it to suffer."

He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Why would it suffer? It would have everything. We're not poor."

'It wouldn't have you.' She thought sadly. Her wrist was throbbing. She winced slightly as she rubbed it softly with her other hand. She ignored him, even though he had come to sit on the edge of her bed. She didn't want to think about him. She wanted him to leave.

She thought about what he had said. She couldn't possibly be…but then again it wasn't like they didn't have sex just because he didn't love her. On the contrary, their sexual life was rather healthy, compared to their regular lives.

He always managed to seduce her, with those light touches and his boyish smirks, with those sinful caresses that left her burning and aching. They left her weak and she would succumb to the desires of her body. She knew that he would not cheat on her; he had a sense of honor after all, however twisted it may be.

She had asked herself many times why she never refused him, why she willingly gave herself to him whenever he wanted. She knew why and it made her feel weak and she hated herself for it even more.

She had often thought that perhaps a divorce would be the best thing. But knowing him, out of spite he'd take Gou away from her and given her history with the last suicide attempt she knew that he'd probably win. She could already imagine him giving the claim that she wasn't mentally stable to look after Gou. Divorce was an option she couldn't consider, not after her failed attempt this time.

She sighed. She was so tired. She looked up to see that Kai was still there and he was staring at her. She had been lost in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten about his presence. She sighed. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. In fact, she didn't want to deal with him at all anymore. For once she didn't care if he left her in the behavior clinic. But it really didn't matter, because she just couldn't leave Gou.

Kai watched Hiromi, wondering what was going through her mind. She was obviously thinking about something and he could tell by the way she furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. There used to be a time when he could tell what she was thinking, one look at her eyes and facial expressions would tell him many things. Now however, he couldn't tell what was going through her mind. She looked up to him but seemed to ignore him as new thoughts came to her. But of one thing he was sure. She was tired.

"I'm sleepy. I would like to rest." She told him softly as she turned away from him and closed her eyes. He waited twenty minutes. He stared at her form. From her brown hair to her bandaged wrists and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment. Standing up from his position he slowly caressed her cheek before brushing a brown lock of hair from her face and behind her ear.

* * *

><p>"…<em>You weren't aware she was pregnant? The fetus is fine, which is rather surprising considering the amount of shock it must have gone through, though it is too early to say since often after an abortion it is easy to miscarriage."<em>

_Kai's eyes narrowed and he turned to the doctor who began to fidget. "Of course that's generally speaking—an-"_

_Kai cut him off abruptly. "No. You were speaking specifically about my wife. What did you mean by abortion, and don't you dare lie to me."_

_The doctor inhaled deeply. "I did not imply anything about your wife. I was merely thinking of another patient. Besides it is still too early to say since a fetus is not stable until after 20 weeks. It is still in the all or nothing period at the moment."_

"_Tanaka…"_

_He watched as Doctor Tanaka gulped. A dangerous glare was all it took for the doctor to speak. _

_He sighed, "Your wife had an abortion last year."_

* * *

><p>Gou looked up when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to look up. His tears were already gone and only the tear stains remained.<p>

"Let's go. She's asleep."

He nodded and stood up. "Are you gonna make her stay in the clinic?" he asked softly.

Kai looked at him briefly before turning to leave. "It's not my choice. She'll be transferred now that she's awake. Maybe tomorrow."

Gou looked at his father's back for a moment before going back to staring at the floor. "Is she okay?"

Kai didn't stop walking. Gou followed, wondering if his dad had even heard him.

"Your mother isn't fine." Was Kai's only response.

Gou frowned at this. His mother, as far as he remembered had always been fine, except for that one time. He felt a sense of hopelessness envelop him and he could feel his tears form again.

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll do fine sunshine. You're gonna win." Hiromi told him a week before the tournament. <em>

"_Of course mom. I'm the best.' He told her with a grin. _

_Hiromi smiled at him and shook her head. "Don't be so cocky Gou."_

_Gou rolled his eyes. "You're gonna be there right?' he asked her._

"_Of course sunshine! I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

* * *

><p>Gou could feel his tears already falling. He tried his hardest to stop, wipe them away, before his father saw them. As they excited the hospital and walked to his father's car, he heard his dad.<p>

"She'll be fine Gou."

He didn't believe him. His mother had gone hysterical. She had missed his tournament, had failed to see him win, even after she had told him she wouldn't miss it.

"Do you know how long she's gonna be here?" he asked softly as he put on his seat belt.

Kai shrugged. "Until they are convinced that she won't do anything to harm herself."

Gou struggled then. He had always thought his mother was strong. But now he didn't know what to think. She had appeared so weak, she had been so white when he found her and so cold. He couldn't stop it now; he could feel his tears running freely down his cheeks.

"I thought she was dead." He whispered to his dad.

Kai was surprised to see his son crying freely in front of him. It was something Gou hardly did, cry that is.

"She was so cold, and there was so much blood and the water and the bottles."

Kai remained silent. He remembered, clearly.

* * *

><p><em>He noticed the house was empty. Gou had gone to put his things away and he was about to call for the housekeeper when he remembered it was her day off. For some strange reason this seemed oddly familiar. He started walking up the stairs when he heard it. A crash, and Gou screaming. He frowned before running up the remaining stairs. <em>

_It was his bedroom. He scowled then. _

"_What's going on?" he asked as he entered. When he did, he noticed it, three alcohol bottles, completely empty. He cursed before running into the bathroom to find a bloodied Gou. _

"_Gou move." Gou did as instructed and left the bathroom. _

_Kai stared, there in the tub was Hiromi, in bloodied water. Pale, and cold._

* * *

><p>"I know." Gou looked at his dad through misty eyes. He turned to look outside the window to the passing buildings. He rested his head on the window and frowned as a thought occurred to him.<p>

"Those people, at the tournament, who were they? You knew them?" he turned to look at Kai once more, eyes assessing him.

Kai remained impassive. "I did, a very long time ago."

Gou frowned. His mother had been desperate to hear about them. His dad however appeared not to care. "Mom knows them too. They said they were her friends."

"Like I said, a very long time ago. They don't matter."

Gou didn't want to let the matter go. "They wanted to know about her. Maybe mom cares, even though you don't. What's the problem with letting them know? It might help her get better!" He wanted to find something, anything that might help his mom. "It might make her happy." He whispered.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Your mother is happy."

Gou scowled. "If she was happy then she wouldn't have tried to kill herself! What's wrong with you? People might start thinking you don't care!"

Kai's grip on the steering wheel hardened, his knuckles turned white. Gou watched him, waiting for a response. He got nothing. Annoyed he huffed and crossed his arms. The house was getting closer. He could tell by the houses they were passing, and the huge spaces between them. He wondered how in the world his mom made it to the hospital alive, the drive was so long.

"So why did you guys stop talking? If you knew each other."

"Doesn't matter." Kai answered.

Gou bit his lip. Right. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of his dad. But there was obviously something here and it bothered his dad a lot.

"I don't see what the issue was with telling her they wanted to see her." He remembered clearly, how his dad had stopped the conversation from progressing. Not just with his mom but with that guy as well, whoever he was. Even now, he was avoiding the conversation.

"Did you guys have a big fight or something?" He was looking for something, reactions even. He watched his dad with a bored expression.

His dad's expression remained impassive. Gou sighed. There was something his dad didn't want to tell him, something to do with his mom, and that group of guys. But Gou was determined to find out. He wanted to see his mom smile again. She obviously wanted to see them. He frowned.

"We're home." His dad told him, turning off the engine. Gou looked up to see the house towering above him. Such a huge house, for just three people and three staff persons, did his parents ever think about having more kids?

But all of that was irrelevant now, what he wanted to do was find that man with the golden eyes. If he knew his name then maybe he could give him a call, or something. Maybe he was on the phone book. He knew they weren't. His dad was big on privacy. He looked at his dad out of the corner of his eye. He was locking the car, his briefcase in hand.

"I'm not coming to dinner. I'm not hungry." He told his dad.

Kai merely looked at him, Gou was truly his replica, except for his eyes. He had Hiromi's eyes.

"As you wish." He answered as he began walking up the stairs and to the front door.

Gou followed, silently. He had a date with Google. If his dad wasn't going to tell him anything, then he had to research it. He knew his dad had been in a beyblading team before. That was how he met his mom. He just didn't know the name. He couldn't ask him, his dad wouldn't just tell him.

He ran a hand through his hair. Bit his lip.

"I'll be in my office." His dad told him.

"Ok." Was his only response. He left to go to his room, unaware that Kai was watching him. He didn't like all the questions Gou was making. He knew the boy wasn't stupid. He frowned.

"I would like for you to leave the issue alone. Don't even think about asking your mother. You might cause more harm than good."

Gou stopped and turned to look at him. "Whatever." And began walking again, as if he would ask his mom. He would ask google. He knew there was something and that something was Big.

When he arrived in his room, he turned on the computer.

'Time for some research.' He thought.

Seeing as he didn't really know much about his dad's beyblading days, he searched online for his dad.

_Bladebreakers….BBA Revolution…Neoborg…_

'Photos…Photos...' he thought as he searched.

_Kai Hiwatari considered among the top ten beybladers._

Captain of Bladebreakers and BBA Revolutions.

_Was gravely injured during a battle with Brooklyn Masefield._

_Rumors about him betraying his team for the Demolition Boys._

_Great shock when during the third tournament he arrived with team Neoborg_

'What?' he thought as he read. 'When did mom come into the picture?'

_Apparent romance between G-Revolutions coach Hiromi Tachibana and Team Captain Kai Hiwatari._

_His partner during the tournament was Tala Ivanov._

'Not him.'

'I need photos of the bladebreakers.'

He smiled slightly as he saw a photo of his mother when she was younger. She was next to that guy with the golden eyes, the blond one on her other side, all of them smiling at the camera.

The caption: _On left, Rei Kon, Hiromi Tachibana middle, on right Max Mizuhara._

'So that's his name…Rei Kon' Gou frowned then. Now that he knew his name, it was easier, but how on earth was he going to contact him? He looked to the clock. It was still early, barely seven. 'Well, it's too much to hope for but let's check the phone book.'

Standing up he stretched before leaving his room. He had to be careful. Walking down the hallway he passed his father's office, the door was slightly ajar, hopefully he'd be too preoccupied and wouldn't notice him. Now, to find Asuka. Surely she would let him know if they had a phone book.

"Asuka!" he called when he spotted the brown haired middle age maid. She looked up to see him entering the kitchen.

"Do we have a phone book?"

"Evening Master Gou, I'm not sure. But I'll check." She told him before leaving.

Gou stood there tapping his foot. He was impatient. He was so close to figuring something. He really did hope this Rei person wasn't as private as his father.

"You're in luck." He heard Asuka say as she entered carrying a relatively big book. "With what happened, we forgot to throw it out."

Gou knew she was referring to his mom, "Thanks." He muttered taking it from her. "Do we always throw it out?"

"No problem and yes, your father asked that we throw it out the moment it arrives."

Gou frowned.

"If I may, how's your mother?"

Gou set the book on the kitchen table before answering. "She's okay, I guess. I don't want to talk about it."

Asuka nodded, "I understand." Gou doubted she did but let it go. "I thought that after the first time she was going to be okay."

Gou stopped flipping through pages to look up. 'First time?' He didn't remember any 'first time'. He opened his mouth to ask Asuka what she meant, but she was already gone.

He frowned.

First time…

He shook his head; he'd worry about that later. First things first, 'K's'….

He felt relief flood through him as he stared at the page. _Kon, Rei_. Now to see if the phone number actually worked, looking around he ripped the page from the book and folding it placed it in his pocket. He looked around before heading back upstairs. He had to be careful. He thought about the phone. Anyone could pick up the phone at any time and hear him. He needed this to be a secret; he couldn't use the house phone. It was too open, someone could listen in. He dreaded the thought of his dad picking up randomly and hearing him. The house phone was out of the question. He didn't have a cell phone though, his mom had told him that they were going to buy him one soon but with everything that happened he was sure it was backtracked. With his mom's accident, he figured that his dad was behind on work. He did miss two days after all. His dad hated missing work.

He looked up; at the end of the hallway was his parent's room, the master bedroom.

'Mom's cell phone!' Surely it was still in the room. His father's office door was still ajar. 'Now or never' he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He was lucky his room was after his father's study. It would be troublesome otherwise. His dad could be very perceptive. When he reached his parent's room he stopped. He felt his stomach turn with nausea.

It was here that everything happened. But he didn't have much time. Squaring his shoulders he opened the door. Now to look for the cell phone, his mother always kept it on her night table and there it was.

He grabbed it, got out and closed the door as silently as he could. Slowly, he made his way to his own bedroom. 'Now to check if the phone works.' He thought.

He closed his door. He couldn't lock it, his dad would get suspicious. He sat on his bed and looked straight at his door, just in case.

He sighed. 'I hope I'm not making a mistake.'

He dialed and waited, one ring, two rings, three rings, four rings. ..

He was about to hang up when finally he heard it.

"Hello Kon Residence."

"I need to speak with Rei Kon." Gou said, hoping that it was him and he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of announcing who he was. He didn't want to.

"This is him." On the other end, Rei frowned, Max who was sitting by the table gave him a questioning look. Rei shook his head, and mouthed 'I don't know.'

Gou, stayed silent for a bit, he didn't think about how he was going to go about this.

"Hello?"

Taking a deep breath he said, "You said you knew my mom."

On the other end, Rei almost dropped the phone.

-x-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I've been working on this for a while, I consider it to be rather dark. And Kai is portrayed in a negative light, though he might redeem himself, who knows. This is not your regular KxH romance story, so don't expect that.

The opening scene of the story is taken from the manga, where Kai and everyone else are already grown ups and their kids, are participating in the tournament. Rei and Mao have Rin, Tyson has Makoto and Kai has Gou. The mother of both Makoto and Gou is never revealed. Towards the end, when Makoto and Gou are about to face each other, the scene changes to Tyson and Kai, both are about to have a beyblade battle and thats how it ends. I, of course, took it farther and began this story.

In any case, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
